Anzu/Relationships
1st Year Students Tetora Nagumo :Anzu's junior whom she's friendly with. Tetora admires and adores Anzu, as he said in Restaurant. He refers to her as Anego. :Tetora seems to believe all the boys want to be with Anzu, as in Pirates he exclaimed Midori was "getting ahead of everyone else" when he asked Anzu on a date. He fears he'll be hit with karma if he eats Anzu's handmade lunch in Sports Festival. :During the special events in Tetora's birthday course he mentions how being congratulated by Anzu gave him a different feeling than what he experiences when his friends congratulate him. When Anzu questions him as to what sort of feeling it is Tetora replies that he'd "kinda like to keep it a secret♪." Hajime Shino :Anzu's junior whom she's friendly with. When they go on an outing together in Holiday, Nazuna who happens to see them describe them to be more like siblings than lovers out on a date. Being the oldest among his siblings, Hajime sees in Anzu the older sister he longs for. He is upset however, when Anzu responds she considers him a little sister and would like to put him in a skirt. :In Starry Night Festival, Hajime agrees to call Anzu "Onee-chan" when it's just the two of them. Tomoya Mashiro :Anzu's junior whom she's friendly with. Anzu can be seen sharing her umbrella with him in one mini event, for example. :Tomoya initially considers Anzu an "ordinary person" like him, but envies her upon seeing everyone depend on her as their reliable producer in Tanabata Festival. He uses this to encourage himself to work harder, but only repeats the same train of thought in Phantom Thieves VS Detectives - where he wakes up to find Anzu sleeping while hugging him - and grows disappointed in himself as he hasn't changed. Tomoya vows to grow to be seen as an equal to Anzu and not a hugging pillow. Hinata Aoi :Anzu's junior whom she's friendly with. Anzu seems to trust him and his brother Yuta, e.g letting them handle advertising in Dark Night Halloween. Midori Takamine :Anzu's junior whom she's friendly with. Midori likes Anzu because she resembles mascot characters, which he likes, and in Morning Practice (scout story) he says he might not be able to live on if she hates him. In Pirates, he asks Anzu, who is wearing Kidoairaku mascot costume, out on a date - telling her she's the cutest in the world and forbidding her from taking off the costume. He also asked her to do a lot of "flirting" with him in that costume. Anzu gives Midori strength and motivates him, as noted by Chiaki. :Tough Guy reveals Anzu often designs mascot characters for Midori and even turns the designs into dolls when she has the time - that Midori's bed is now full of these dolls. Tori Himemiya :Perhaps it's because she listens to whatever he says, but Tori takes quick liking to Anzu and calls her his "Slave #2". He feels betrayed when Anzu sells him out to Yuzuru and protects Anzu from Koga when he mistakes him for bullying her in the radio drama. Tori is also the first character to call Anzu by name instead of "Transfer student", starting from Circus. In Fine's unit CD short drama, he tells Yuzuru that Eichi and Anzu are the only one who can pat his head. Anzu obviously spoils Tori quite a lot. Their relationship seems to be resemble a spoiled little brother and his responsible big sister. Shinobu Sengoku :Despite Shinobu's shyness, he latches onto Anzu quite easily. He proudly refers to her with extravagant titles like his Goddess/Archangel and states he respects her as much as he does Mao. :Anzu's attitude towards Shinobu seems to be a mix of cold and sweet. She would look at him weirdly when he brandished his ninja techniques and ignore his eager offers to help her,'' but'' she would also go along with his ninja activities (she's often seen using the wall camouflage technique he learned from Shinobu, like in Starry Night Festival or Mao's substories) and pat his head when he's being helpful or adorable. Mitsuru Tenma :Anzu's junior whom she shares friendly relationship with. Mitsuru calls Anzu "Onee-chan". Anzu seems to find him cute - hugging him in his Daily Course, for example. Yuta Aoi :Anzu's junior whom she shares friendly relationship with. Anzu seems to trust him and his brother Hinata, e.g letting them handle advertising in Dark Night Halloween. Tsukasa Suou :Tsukasa adores and respects Anzu, which he tells her in Duel as he admits he cherishes her, and loves her. He has gotten the habit of calling her "Onee-sama" after his first substory, where she taught him a card game and he asked her to think of him as her little brother while they play. Tsukasa considers Anzu "the Queen he serves" and always readily devotes himself to her (e.g serving her tea or sweets when she's tired). Yet, he also doesn't hesitate to have her spoil him or pile up her work, like asking her to search for the Knights leader without seemingly lifting a finger himself. :Despite blushing due to their hands touching in a substory, Tsukasa freely clings onto Anzu in The King's Horseback Ride and even asks her for a kiss. In First Shrine Visit, he expresses jealousy seeing Subaru and Tori act so familiar around her - and sees Anzu's little brother's absence as chance to have her spoil him. Sora Harukawa :(Please add information on their relationship here.) 2nd Year Students Subaru Akehoshi :Her fellow classmate in 2-A. Subaru is the first person Anzu met after she transferred into Yumenosaki. They get along very well; Anzu allows him physical contacts and doesn't hold back around him. She seems more energetic than usual around him, with Mao stating in Onibi that "you can't stop Subaru and Anzu when they're like this". In First Shrine Visit Subaru finds himself thinking about Anzu. He seems to always be happy around her, and even thinks that it would be great if they could always be together, even if he knows she's “Everyone's Producer”. Hokuto Hidaka :Her fellow classmate in 2-A. Upon Anzu's transfer into Yumenosaki, Hokuto takes the role of showing her around, being the class president. :In the novels, Anzu notes Hokuto acts a bit defensive when someone takes away his role from him (in this case, his role as Anzu's guide), and Anzu reassures in her heart that he's "her only tutor". Also in the novels, Hokuto seems to be the only student that knows about Anzu being transferred to normal courses, but for some reasons transferred to the Producer course instead, Anzu herself questioning why Hokuto knows so much. :It looks like Wataru believes Hokuto is in love with Anzu, as he told her in Opera Hokuto stopped being a boring person ever since he fell in love with her. In Restaurant, he restates this. Makoto Yuuki :Her fellow classmate in 2-A. With Subaru and Hokuto's unique personality, Makoto plays large part in easing Anzu into the group. Makoto displays interest in Anzu (though the fact he hasn't had many females to interact with in his life may play a large part) but lacks courage to invite her to summer festivals together or ask her on dates. :In Duel, there was a misunderstanding and Makoto thought Anzu called him up on the roof because she wanted to confess her love to him. Makoto said it made him really happy. :In the novels, Anzu notices how Makoto wears a blank look on him whenever his past as gravure model is mentioned or how he seems to look a little left out of the special relationship Subaru and Hokuto share. She also feels anger at Izumi's words in Izumi's debut chapter, but holds back because she doesn't feel she has the right to lash out like a mother when she herself has neglected to understand Makoto. Souma Kanzaki :Her fellow classmate in 2-A. Souma and Anzu get along well and even endeavor in a girl talk concerning hair in Quarrel Festival. Souma often protects Anzu from Kaoru, whom he believes to be a danger to her. He seems to be really close to Anzu and want to know her better, like when He talks about his brother in his daily course, he said his brother wants to meet Anzu and Souma himself also want to meet Anzu's Brother. Adonis Otogari :Her fellow classmate in 2-A. Adonis often encourages Anzu to eat more meat and insists on protecting her until she is strong enough to stand on her own. Like Souma, Adonis often protects Anzu from Kaoru, seeing how uncomfortable she acts around him. :In the novel, Anzu fears him due to his appearance and (at the time) hasn't had much chance to converse with him. However, she acknowledges that he's not a bad person, as he (for some reason) often gives her food (bananas). Natsume Sakasaki : Natsume and Anzu, called "Koneko-chan" by Natsume, are fellow classmates in 2-A. Natsume appreciates Anzu's work as a producer and cares about her well-being. In Eccentric and Hospital Visit , he jokes about Anzu being his girlfriend and them being a happy couple, though Anzu rejects these statements to others, saying that they are together because of work and not dates. Koga Oogami :Anzu's fellow second year. Anzu and Koga's first meeting involves him stepping all over her until she faints. Though it clearly bothers him, Koga refuses to apologize when Rei offers him the chance, and instead uses the incident as an excuse to assist her like in the Main Story or Circus. His statement in Dark Night Halloween - "I can't hurt you the second time, Anzu!" - ''implies he's still yet to forget the guilt. :Anzu and Koga unexpectedly share a natural chemistry and grow closer throughout the year. In Dark Night Halloween, he states he does not like treating Anzu like a frail object, as it would look as if he lacks faith in her. In the same event, Anzu makes a finger gun gesture while saying "Bang!" at Koga to poke fun at their Red Riding Hood and Wolf role. Anzu also prevents Koga from resorting to violence by clinging onto him, and Koga tries to appease her by proving he is calm - there have also been other similar instances in the radio drama and Sports Festival. Ritsu Sakuma :Anzu's fellow second year. Ritsu initially acts standoffish around Anzu. In his first substory, he asks her to either move her phone talk somewhere or die, as he is sleeping in the vicinity. However, having her judge his pastry fairly in Sweets improves his opinion on her. He grows fond of her in Duel because she listens to everything he says, and finds her a comfortably silent sleeping pillow with a nice scent. In the same event, he gets a taste of her blood and takes liking to it. Ritsu can often be seen pestering Anzu for blood or lap pillow in following events. :Dark Night Halloween reveals Ritsu often talks about Anzu to his classmates and refers to her as "hugging pillow" or "emergency ration". They seem to be in comfortable terms where they can tell their worry to each other. Ritsu considers Anzu along his childhood friend Mao the only people who understand him. Mao Isara :Being a member of Trickstar - the unit Anzu is closest to - Mao is one of the people Anzu is on good terms with. He is the first to take the initiative to escort Anzu home when it's late, and even gets acquainted with her family, intruding them for dinner sometimes. They share similarly delicate position in Trickstar throughout the Main Story, and Mao thinks of Anzu as his fellow hardworker. Yuzuru Fushimi :Anzu's fellow second year, who transferred to the school around the same time as her. Yuzuru believes they're similar because of their workaholic tendencies and he helps her whenever he can, such as in Christmas Live. :However, Yuzuru is secretly displeased when Anzu gets along with Tori, as he fears that Anzu will take his role away. As seen in Circus, Yuzuru reveals he doesn't like how Tori had become so close to Anzu in a short time and was treated as more of a friend than him, who stayed by Tori's side the whole time. To the point that in Noble Game, he allows Tori's sister to pull pranks on Anzu purely out of spite. Arashi Narukami :Anzu's fellow second year. Arashi acts as a "big sis" towards Anzu and often worries for her. Anzu herself appears to regard Arashi as her "Onee-chan". School Trip reveals that one of the reasons Arashi insists on being "big sis" is because Arashi knows Anzu would feel suffocated in an all-boys school without at least one person filling that position. Mika Kagehira :Anzu's fellow second year. Upon meeting Mika in his first substory, Anzu immediately tries to befriend him due to his physical similarities to her best friend at Kimisaki, Suzu Kuromori. Because Mika is less shy around girls, he is friendly to Anzu when they initially meet. However, when he finds out that she is the "rumored producer from Class 2-A", he quickly resents her since he cannot trust someone working with units other than Valkyrie, although Mika still shows Anzu some kindness mixed in with his hateful attitude in later interactions. :As the year continues, due to Anzu constantly trying to earn his approval, Mika has started to become less tense around her and has started to consider her a friend (which is similar to how Anzu befriended Suzu in Ensemble Girls!). In Human Comedy, Mika mentions he made a pinky promise to become official friends with Anzu starting in the next school year in exchange for all the hard work she's done for Valkyrie. Jun Sazanami :(Please add information on their relationship here.) Ibara Saegusa :(Please add information on their relationship here.) 3rd Year Students Eichi Tenshouin :Anzu acts nervous and somewhat cautious around Eichi, and this doesn't seem to change much throughout the year. They have tea together in A Soul in a Single Stroke however, and Anzu listens to his request in Agents, so they might get along, in spite of some awkwardness. :Eichi initially overlooks Anzu, which leads to his failing in DDD. He learns from there that she's worthy of being his playmate. In Tanabata Festival, Eichi admits his leaving the planning of S1 to Anzu is because he wants to see her struggle. He has yet to see her as his enemy, but wishes she would fill that role someday. In later stories, Eichi seems to start appreciating Anzu more as a person and less as just a toy as time goes on. In Quarrel Festival, he talked to her a lot about his past, the bad things he's done and his relationship with Keito. He is comfortable with her and went as far as telling her he would feel better if she gave him oxygen via mouth-to-mouth. :Anzu is getting less and less tense around Eichi as well. She went as far as falling asleep on his lap in Tea Party. :In the light novel, Anzu reveals she resents Eichi for trying to disband Trickstar in the main story. Also, the "Daydream" chapter, which focuses on Eichi, reveals that upon meeting her, he realizes she was the one destined to change the school's ways. Keito Hasumi :Keito intially considers Anzu along with Trickstar troublemakers disrupting Yumenosaki's orders, and by extend Eichi's enemy. Anzu herself actively avoids Keito in his substories. He grows to recognize her as a producer however and even helps her with the planning of her first DreamFes - which is also an ''S1 - in Tanabata Festival. :Their relationship undergoes the most change in Quarrel Festival. After making her redo her B1 proposal from zero, he pats her head as appreciation. He speaks of caring for Anzu more now that Eichi can stand on his own. :Keito's A Soul in A Single Stroke substory reveals Anzu to be a fan of Keito's art that he does for the school, and her art style even contains his influence. This carries to Agents where Anzu enthusiasthically tells Mao of Keito's art skills, referring to him as shishou (Master), though Keito claims he has no memory of taking her as disciple. Kaoru Hakaze :Kaoru tries to drag Anzu to a date upon first meeting, but is met with rejection as Anzu runs away and hides from him. This pattern also repeats in Kaoru's second substory. Anzu seems to view Kaoru with caution - understandable considering she came from an all-girls school and might be unused to men of Kaoru's type. :There are instances where Anzu relaxes her guard around Kaoru, leading the latter to believe they're growing closer, but then Kaoru does something Anzu dislikes which resets their distance. :In the light novel, it's revealed that Anzu doesn't think Kaoru as a bad person, but feels uncomfortable with his constant flirting. Izumi Sena :Izumi initially considers Anzu an amateur producer and a bug getting close to his Yuu-kun. In Duel however, he learns Anzu and Makoto's relationship is nothing to worry about and begins recognizing her skills. :Izumi views Anzu as a bridge between Makoto and himself. Yet, despite expressing disappointment when Anzu doesn't bring Makoto along with her, he still thoroughly helps with her work in Pirates and Test of Courage. In Test of Courage, he even offers to take Anzu home on his bike, it being late at night. :By The King's Horseback Ride, he seems to have softened towards her. :During the Starlight Festival, he has become extremely warm towards her, saying if he had a little sister, he'd want them to be like her and knitting her a hat, commenting that she looked cute in it. He refers to himself as her "big brother" just as he does with Makoto. Chiaki Morisawa :Anzu's senior. Chiaki often hugs Anzu out of habit, despite being reminded by his surroundings that such gesture is inappropriate towards a girl. Anzu can act somewhat brash towards Chiaki, like hitting him with paper fan in Hero Show when he refuses to rest. In the same event scouting though, Anzu took care of him when he fell ill, which made him happy. He told Anzu it was a dream of his to have a cute girlfriend taking care of him, before correcting himself because Anzu is not his girlfriend. He repeated his situation was dream-like and told Anzu it reminded him of when he was a sickly kid and that he might end up calling Anzu "mother". Shu Itsuki :(Please add information on their relationship here.) Madara Mikejima :Anzu's senior who claims to be her childhood friend, though she has no memory of him. She's shown to be weary and ocassionally cold toward him due to his overly friendliness, to the point of even avoiding him as she would Kaoru. However, it's shown that she doesn't see him as a bad person and appreciates him, as revealed by the message Kuro Kiryu passes on to him from her in Shinsengumi. Madara serves as a sort of mysterious protector to her, helping Anzu out with her idol work behind the scenes so that she won't overwhelm herself. However, she doesn't know of this as he feels she would reject his help if she ever found out. :Its implied in Aquarium that he has romantic feelings for Anzu but he holds back, as he is under the impression that she dislikes him. Kuro Kiryu :Anzu's senior. She fears Kuro's looks at first but relaxes upon learning he's a good person. She studies how to make idol costumes under Kuro and sometimes imitate him - like wearing weights on her arms while she's sewing, the same way Kuro does. Kuro often inadvertently treats Anzu like his little sister. Wataru Hibiki :Anzu's senior. Though she considers him a little weird, she goes along with his magic trick sometimes. In Restaurant, he said he loved Yumenosaki Academy and all its students, Anzu included. He added he had the feeling Anzu was special amongst the rest. Kanata Shinkai :Anzu's senior. Kanata tends to listen to what Anzu says, saying he owes a lot to her. Rei Sakuma :Anzu's senior. She seems to treat him like she would an elder. Rei is very thankful of the change Anzu brings to Yumenosaki. Nazuna Nito :Her senior that Anzu finds adorable. Some of Anzu's dialogue options include patting Nazuna in the head or calling him cute, despite being aware these actions would anger him. Regardless, Anzu unexpectedly does appear to depend on Nazuna. Leo Tsukinaga :Anzu is the one who searched for and found Leo, under Tsukasa's request. The details of how she found him is unknown, but Arashi calls it a feat as even the police was unable to find Leo. Leo remembers Anzu's name relatively fast for himself (though he still forgets several times in the process) and counts her among the weird/interesting people he's fond of, hence throwing her words of love since their first meeting. :Anzu begins studying composition under Leo in The King's Horseback Ride, and they share a master-disciple relationship. Leo writes a note to himself in his material book, which reads: "Anything you don't know, ask Anzu. She's everywhere" in Dark Night Halloween, hinting a deep trust. :In Leo's mini events, Anzu can be seen taking care of Leo, like providing him lunch or sugar intake, brushing fallen leaves from his hair, and lending him pen when his runs out of ink. Tsumugi Aoba :(Please add information on their relationship here.) Hiyori Tomoe :(Please add information on their relationship here.) Nagisa Ran :(Please add information on their relationship here.) Faculty Jin Sagami :Anzu often drops by the Infirmary to rest, where she would find Jin - who is also her homeroom teacher. Some options in his mini events have Anzu give him her handmade lunch box or pour tea for him. Akiomi Kunugi :Akiomi regards Anzu fairly well, praising the weekly report she turns in in Crash Course and encouraging her to keep at it when he sees her sketch of a live stage in a mini event. Seiya Hidaka :(Please add information on their relationship here.) Others Anzu's Mother :Anzu can often be seen eating the lunch her mother made, like in Wataru's mini event. Anzu's Younger brother :Anzu and her younger brother appear to be very close. They played card games against each other as children, and go to summer festival together every year. In First Shrine Visit, she invites him to visit the shrine together but is declined, leaving Anzu dejected. He apparently also hasn't been interacting with her much, which Tsukasa chalks up to puberty. If one takes into account his comments about her during Ensemble Girls! and the comparisons to Anzu made by some of the Kimisaki students, it's implied he's started to resent how he's been stuck under her shadow. :One of the books of novelization establishes that they are not related by blood, while this contradicts the canon of the games themselves, where a strong family resemblance between Anzu and her brother becomes an reason for jokes and the development of several plot lines. Sources Category:Relationships